Raw material, intended for manufacture, is often transported and presented for manufacture in bales. A prime example is the presentation of pulp paper material, in a bale bound by wire, intended for use in the manufacture of various paper products. When the bale bound by wire reaches the manufacturing setting the wire is usually manually clipped and removed from the bale. Such a manual process presents inefficiencies and a potential for injury to workers. The worker must use a sharp cutting tool and remove the cut wires from the bales, depositing those wires in a storage bin. Many times the metal wires are under tension and if the worker is not careful, the wires may snap away from the bale upon being cut.
Therefore, there is a need for an automated system for removing the metal wires from a bale, thus, eliminating any potential for injury to a worker.
There is further a need for an automatic system for removing wires from a bale in a timely and efficient manner.